The Pack
The Pack, or Wolf Pack, are a group of supporting main characters in Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. They are the wolf-riding, traditionally all-male counterparts to the all-female Jewel Riders, using the Forest Stones for their magic. Led by Drake on his wolf Thunderbolt, they help the girls in their fight to bring back Merlin and deliver Avalon from evil. In the series with King Jared's old Goliath]] The Pack Riders are a team of teenage knight who, taught by Merlin, serve as the protectors of the magic kingdom of Avalon. They are currently composed of [[Drake|'Drake']] (riding [[Thunderbolt|'Thunderbolt']]), Josh (riding Shadow)' '''and '''Max '(riding Stormrunner), in addition to informally also Fallon (the only girl who rides and trains and with them, and actually may act as Drake's second-in-command in his absence). The group leader had been once King Jared, and the current leader is Drake. Roaming through the Great Forests on their powerful wolves, bonded with through the Circle of Friendship, the Pack are using their special Enchanted Jewels known as the Forest Stones, the Pack's main duty is the protection of the Crystal Palace and New Camelot in general. Now, during the time of great crisis as the evil sorceress Lady Kale seeks to conquer Avalon, the Pack often assist the young heroines in their fight to defeat Kale and save the kingdom from wild magic. and Fallon using the Moon Stone in "Jewel Quest, Part II"]] Drake and Thunderbolt Josh and Stormrunner Josh is a dark-skinned, very "cool" member of the Pack. He is very outgoing and is not afraid to speak his mind. A skilled raider, Josh is well paired with his wolf Stormrunner. He has a terrific, if not sometimes warped, sense of humor and loves practical jokes, but he is always there to back others up and help others to do what is right. When he is not riding with the Pack, Josh studies engineering, archaeology and astronomy. He wants to turn Avalon into a world of machines and he loves to tinker, redesigning his riding gear to accommodate different riding styles. He is always building or improving some new design or device. Tamara occasionally rides Stormrunner when he does not. Max is voiced by Bob Kaliban. Stormrunner was sometimes written as Storm Runner. Max and Windwalker Max is a good friend and a protector. Teamed with Wind Walker, his wolf ride, Max has a powerful presence, but often does not know the limits of his strength. His loyalty and gentle nature make Max the type his friends would always be there for them. He is the tallest of the group also often more cautious than the rest. Max is voiced by Peter Fernandez. In the early versions of show, Max was named Thomas, a 17-years-old Pack rider paired with a maroon wolf named Shadow. Max's trusty wolf's Windwalker is spelled Wind Walker in the cards''.'' Behind the scenes Development The wolves were at first supposed to be much larger than they are in the show. The Pack with the exception of Drake largely disappear from the show's second season, until the very finale. Only Drake got his action figure, to the disappointed of the series creator Robert Mandell.The Jewel Riders Archive Podcast: Episode Two! Featuring Greg Autore | The Jewel Riders Archive Brand and Blazer Brand was a cut character from the early versions of the show. He was to be the fourth human member of the Pack, being a "hot shot rider and stubborn traditionalist," and riding a sunburst wolf named Blazer. Besides the show bible, Brand appears in an early "Jewel Quest" script ("Enchanted Quest"). Brand was to "be an 18-years-old riding maniac. He is well paired with his wolf, Blazer, who is built to run and run fast. Blazer has the colors of a majestic flaming sunset and is sleek and fast as the wind. Brand is always begging Josh to improve and redesign his riding gear so he can try new hotshot "rodeo style" riding tricks. He rides Blazer sideways, upside down, and even, occasionally, right side up, always pushing hard to be the best. Brand is a stubborn traditionalist. He does not think girls should be knights and ride in the Pack. This puts him at odds with Alex (Fallon) and he is constantly competing with her." Legacy In Avalon: Web of Magic, there are magical wolves called Mistwolves, including those named Stormbringer (Storm) and Dawnrunner. There is also a group of deceased mistwolves known as the Spirit Pack. There are no characters directly corresponding to the boys of the Pack, but Adriane Charday (the "Fallon" of Avalon) is by far most related to the Mistwolves and to Stormbringer (her bonded) in particular. See also * Jewel Riders * King Jared * Horn of Merlin * List of characters References Who is your favorite Pack Rider? Drake Josh Max Category:The Pack Category:Groups Category:Male characters Category:Major characters Category:Humans